1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a specific ceiling runner and, more particularly, to a reinforced ceiling runner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,578 is directed to a typical double web capped T-bar grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,544 is directed to a method of forming sheet metal structures wherein the sheet metal components are glued together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,169 is directed to a sheet metal structure where two metallic sheets are bonded together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,914 is directed to a sheet metal structure where two sheet metal structures have been adhesively joined together and the sheet metal structures have also been fabricated to a specific shape.